Matrimonio
by flor.loto
Summary: Una nueva aventura en un mundo alterno del que vemos en Inuyasha en la época antigua... En donde se arreglan matrimonios para mantener fuertes alianzas. ¿Qué pasa cuando una niña pequeña toma el lugar de su hermana? Les invito a descubrirlo en esta nueva historia donde una guerra está por comenzar.
1. Prólogo

Esta historia comienza en el antiguo Japón… Hace más de quinientos años, cuando los monstros y demonios de animales tenían una apariencia humana y convivían en clanes, entre ellos el clan de los gatos montañeses, de los perros, el de los lobos, de las polillas, entre otros, tan infinitos como los mismo animales.

Tenían entre ellos guerras constantes por poseer territorios, los rivales son en su mayoría sus enemigos naturales, el clan de los gatos entre el de los perros y el de los ratones, por lo que era necesario hacer alianzas entre los clanes para mantener una buena confianza entre estos, y mantener el orden, por medio de un matrimonio arreglado entre los hijos de las tribus de cada clan entre otro.

Los únicos que se mantenían con la sangre pura casi en su totalidad eran la de los perros, que en contadas ocasiones se casaban solamente con el clan de los lobos por qué son sus parientes más cercanos, esto conllevaba que se mantenga un linaje fuerte y poderoso entre los perros lo que causaba que se salgan marcas de nacimiento entre los miembros de este clan, que son la luna creciente y marcas de color morado en las mejillas. La luna creciente significa que son los primogénitos de la familia y que heredaran el castillo principal y todos los deberes que dejaran sus padres al morir, las marcas moradas en las mejillas aparecen inmediatamente al momento del parto al igual que el de la luna, estas marcas indican la pureza del individuo, si hay dos pares de marcas quiere decir que en su totalidad es de sangre pura de perro, en cambio si presenta un par de marcas quiere decir que en algún momento sus antepasados fueron demonios de otro clan, pero si no presenta ninguna marca quiere decir que alguno de sus predecesores fueron humanos. Aunque la discriminación no es marcada entre los miembros que presenten o no alguno de estos atributos, los que son de familia con dos marcas son los que tienen numerosos castillos y riquezas dado que son más poderosos.

Los miembros del clan de los lobos son de tez en su mayoría morena un color un poco más claro a la miel, aunque no todos tenían el mismo tono, sus cabellos son cafés oscuros, ébano, hasta azabache, y ojos del mismo color, es muy raro encontrar lobos de sangre pura con alguna característica que no se mencionó, las características de los lobos siguen a la genética actual, por lo que con quien sea que apareen predominaran estas características. En contraste con los lobos están los perros que son de un tez muy clara casi blanco, su cabello es como si cada hebra de cabello fuera nieve, así de blanco, sus ojos dorados como ámbar. A pesar de que el clan de los perros y los lobos tienen conexiones ancestrales son tan diferentes. Los lobos son más libres de elegir con quien casarse, a donde ir. Más en cambio a los perros se les arregla los matrimonios por lo consiguiente en donde deben vivir, aunque los lobos saben eso de los perros son una minoría en comparación con ellos y por eso mismo unas cuantas tribus de los lobos se unieron en matrimonio con los perros cuando estos no tenían otra opción.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO UNO

-Señora Irasue ha llegado una carta del frente de la batalla en contra de los gatos montañeses- Los ojos dorados de Irasue se fija en el sobre y lo toma inmediatamente. A pesar de la edad se le notaba una juventud en la piel casi blanca, mientras que sus largos cabellos blancos la hacían parecer de 35 años, cuando ella ya tenía siglos encima. Tenía una ropa blanca con algunos detalles que usaba su fallecido esposo para denotar que ella es la que está al mando.

Lee cuidadosamente cada letra que contiene la carta, sus ojos ámbar escanea cada centímetro de la hoja, su visión se muestra cansada, estresada, a punto de llorar… ¿cómo eso le puede estar pasando? ¡A su familia! Que tanto cuidó para que no se cayera a pedazos.

Su mente maquina todo tipo de ideas, ¿y cómo no? ¡Si le acaban de decir que más de dos terceras partes de su ejército fue aniquilado por los gatos! esos malditos gatos que hicieron una alianza con las pulgas, para que estas infectaran a sus hombres con poderosos venenos y dividirse los territorios del gran Inu no taisho su esposo… Su esposo, hace tiempo que no pensaba en él, ella misma hace décadas lo mató en abrazos de su amante, una humana… UNA MALDITA HUMANA. ¿Por qué? Irasue es hermosa, de sangre pura igual que el… -_Ahgg maldita sea_- Pensó más abiertamente la Youkai. –Como le voy para mantener los territorios- murmuro sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca.

Un demonio que parece ser el comandante de las fuerzas de la tribu del fallecido Perro tan temido entra a la habitación –Señora Irasue, necesito sus órdenes de seguir con el combate o de llamar a aliados- El demonio general no tiene muchas habilidades en combate pero su poder supera todas las expectativas del enemigo.

-Mandale a cada una de las tribus del clan, a ver cuál nos puede ayudar en estos momentos- crispo sus manos la dama.

-Como usted ordene mi señora- El perro comandante sale silenciosamente de la habitación.

Un joven observa todo a lo lejos, a fuera del cuarto, con un símbolo de luna creciente y dos pares de marcas en cada mejilla.

La luna se ve en lo alto alumbrando todo el lugar, y una manada de perros se ven salir del gran castillo con una carta cada uno para entregarlo a cada tribu del gran clan de los perros, el castillo de donde salieron tiene a sus alrededores grandes murallas, sin jardines… es todo un lugar gris y gélido, ni un solo árbol o pasto crece dentro de ese muro.

…

Los gemidos de perros agotados despertaron a un hibrido que dormía en las habitaciones del gran castillos y al abrir los ojos noto que ya era de día, ¿porque tanto escándalo tan temprano? El hanyo se reúne dónde están los demás. El posee un ropaje rojo que es capaz de soportar quemaduras, y flechas normales.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- esbozó la señora del castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Irasue?- comentó Inuyasha incorporándose con los demás.

Había como 20 cartas abiertas alrededor de Irasue donde se pueden leer que no ayudaran a la honorable señora ya sea por falta de recursos de miembros o por dinero. Pero había un escrito que le causo un revuelo a su corazón, esta carta decía que una tribu pequeña de los lobos estaba a punto de unirse a los gatos por medio de matrimonio para apropiarse de las tierras de Inu no taisho. La mujer demonio decidió mandarle una carta urgente al líder de esta tribu.

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, saldremos de viaje un tiempo así que empaquen sus cosas para salir unos tres días del castillos, hoy nos vamos- Ordenó Irasue-Inuyasha tienes que saber esto, te comprometeré con una de las hijas del líder de esa tribu para que ya no piensen en aliarse a esos horrorosos gatos…-Los ojos de Inuyasha se engrandecieron, no podía creerlo, nunca ha amado a una chica y ahora está comprometido-¿Entendiste Inuyasha?- Los ojos dorados de la hembra casi fulminan a los de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué?... ¿acaso no puedo elegir con quien casarme?... –

-Inuyasha no tienes la más mínima idea de la gente que está muriendo por protegernos – dijo la voz femenina. –Y recuerda bien porque estás aquí en el castillo de tu padre-

Inuyasha crispó las manos cuando escucho eso, él lo sabe bien… su padre había engañado a Irasue con una humana, e Irasue lo mato en el pleno acto con su madre. Sesshomaru mantenía una mirada fría, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en lo que pasara con ese hanyo que tenía como hermano.

Sesshomaru sale del cuarto dejando solos a su madre y a su medio hermano.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, no quería hacerte recordar eso-

-¿Por qué no la mataste en el mismo momento que a mi padre?... ¿Por qué dejarla vivir?-

-Cuando encontré a tu padre y a tu madre juntos… lo único que pensé fue en matar a los dos, pero cuando vi a tu madre me di cuenta por su olor que ya estaba embarazada… y no podía hacerle eso a una persona inocente, fue tu madre la que terminó muriendo por desconsolación de perderlo, a tu padre-

-Y decidiste quedarte conmigo-

-Así es-

Hubo un silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Inuyasha lo interrumpió

-Está bien, me casare solo por ti Irasue-

Irasue sonríe sutilmente… ella jamás dará a su hijo Sesshomaru de sangre pura a esa tribu, claro a menos de que sea necesario, pero de no serlo ella le buscara una cachorra de sangre pura. No es que odiara a Inuyasha, pero es que igual tiene el olor de su madre y padre que la vuelven loca.

Inuyasha sale del cuarto mientras que el general del castillo entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta, él ahora tiene muchas cosas que pensar… ahora él se va a casar… ¿la llegará a amar? O ¿ella a él? Mejor se decide a preparar sus cosas para el viaje a fin de cuentas en unas horas llegara.

Mientras tanto con Irasue y el general…

-Mi señora, ya se mandó la carta a la tribu de Ginta que mañana estamos en su casa, y que tenemos pensado desposar a una de sus hijas como esposa con uno de los hijos del gran Inu no taisho –

-Ahora veo por qué mi fallecido marido confiaba tanto en ti, Jaken-

-Mi señora yo estoy al servicio de este castillo-

-Haruka, por favor sirve la comida para que podamos partir- Ordenó la demonio al momento de abrir las puertas que la mantenían aislada del resto del mundo.

-Si mi señora Irasue- se le oye responder.

En la mesa solo se encuentran tres miembros de la familia, son los únicos en todo el castillo por lo que hace que se vea más grande la mesa de caoba roja y sillas del mismo color. Durante toda la comida hubo silencio, y un poco de tristeza. Hasta que el último bocado se terminó, ya era hora de que Inuyasha viera a su prometida…

Los tres salieron con unos tres guerreros más, no querían dejar la casa tan desprotegida aunque sean solo tres días. Les llevo un día llegar a la casa de la tribu de los lobos, no era nada espectacular, no era ningún castillo. Ahora Irasue entendía por qué esa tribu apartada de los lobos aceptaría la proposición de esos gatos, otra cosa que igual les impactó era que el hogar del jefe de la tribu era una casa hecha de barro, y no era una cueva como se acostumbraba en las familias de los lobos.

Para Sesshomaru los lobos son mucho más primitivos que los de su raza, porque vivían haciendo lo que querían, no tenían un orden, él podía oler a cada lobo que estaban en sus casas, solo habían dos lobos de sangre pura, los demás o eran medio humanos, o se habían emparejado con otra especie disminuyendo así su poder, no le agradaba para nada, pero podía oler un olor a azucena proveniente de la casa a la que se dirigen, para su sorpresa le agrada ese olor.

Uno de los guerreros que llevaron con ellos toco la puerta de la casa del jefe que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea. Se podían ver a los demás lobos en sus ventanas viendo a los 6 visitantes, se podían escuchar murmurar sobre qué es lo que pasaba dado que días atrás la tribu de los gatos montañeses habían ido a ofrecer la mano de su hija al hijo mayor del jefe, en cambio ahora llegan dos hombres uno de raza pura y otro hanyo, está podía ser la esperanza que tanto esperaban los ciudadanos de esa aldea.

Cuando se abrió la puerta ese olor a azucenas invadió las fosas nasales de perro de sangre pura, pero había algo diferente, un ligero olor a muerte, y sobre todo de sangre impura de dos mujeres que tenían sangre de lobo y de mariposas, nos razas distintas, eso disminuía aún más su poder, igual percibió el olor de otra mujer de mariposa de sangre pura. Los tres familiares entraron a la casa mientras que los tres guardianes se quedaron esperando en la puerta hasta que sus amos salgan de esa casa de barro.

La sala es completamente acogedora, chico muy chico a lo que están acostumbrados, casi en la entrada los jefes de la tribu de los lobos los esperan junto con un joven chico de la edad de Inuyasha, los olfatos de los tres les dicen que los únicos dos lobos de sangre pura son del líder y su hijo.

-Es un honor tener a la esposa y a los hijos del gran Inu no taisho en nuestra casa- Dijo la señora del jefe mientras los tres hacían una reverencia.

-Y para mi es honor poder unir nuestras tribus, Ginta-habló la demonio sangre pura y le corresponde la reverencia junto con sus dos hijos, ella no se sentía tan contenta de unirse a una tribu no tan poderosa, pero los necesitaba.

Todos se sientan de frente, los líderes y su hijo completamente enfrente a la señora y los dos perros.

-Tengo a dos hermosas hijas para ofrecer su mano, la mediana es una lobo-mariposa y la tercera igual, pero aun es una chiquilla por lo que no creo que sea lo que están buscando, pero aun así se las presentaré- comentó el mayor de los lobos. Se podía observar a su esposa nerviosa, ella solo tenía dos hijas y eran su mundo, perderlas le dolía. –Mi esposa irá a buscarlas-Al terminar su esposa se levanta y sale de donde todos se encontraban para ir a buscar a sus dos hijas. –Mi mujer no está tan contenta de entregarlas, pero sabe que es necesario, después que mi primera mujer murió en manos de una grave enfermedad que disminuyó el número de lobos de nuestra tribu me uní a Kaede una mariposa de sangre pura para ayudarnos a recobrar nuestra aldea- Regresa la mariposa una joven mujer blanca de cabellos negros junto con dos de sus hijas, una que tiene 19 años y la otra que aparenta tener 11 años. Las dos hermosas, tenían la belleza de las mujeres mariposas, las dos olían azucenas, un dulce aroma infantil, solo que la mayor empezaba a tener un olor a rosas rojas que indicaban que estaba madurando y podía tener hijos sin problema. Pero hubo algo y Sesshomaru y su madre notaron, la mayor tenía un imperceptible olor a muerte, pero muerte de demonios, demonios que enloquecieron y se trasformaron en malignos, eso le pareció sensual a Sesshomaru que esa mujer sea una exterminadora…

-Ella es Sango- Mencionó su padre. Sango tenía la típica armadura de los lobos con tonos rosas, una coleta que deja ver su largo cabello oscuro como ébano, y un poco de sombra rosa en sus ojos. La mencionada estaba estupefacta, solo eran hombres… ella esperaba que fuera mujer la que comprometerían, no solo hombres, ella ya amaba a alguien más-Con cual de tus hijos la comprometerás señora Irasue-

-Con Inuyasha, aunque un hanyo siempre es hijo de mi poderoso esposo- Eso no le pareció al líder.

-Sabes cuál es nuestra situación Irasue… Aquí en la tribu no hay lobos puros, solo yo y mi hijo, y la mayoría de mis amigos no se casaron con gente de los lobos, sino de otras razas inclusive hasta humanos, necesitamos descendientes poderosos, y la única manera es que tu hijo mayo esté con nuestra hija, él es de sangre pura eso nos ayudara. –Termina el lobo con completa sinceridad

-Entiendo…-Irasue no quiere dar a su hijo, su único hijo de sangre pura a ellos, pero sabe que es necesario, y ese olor a muerte que percibe de la joven Sango le agrada, sabe que es una mujer fuerte y hermosa-Nos necesitamos mutuamente, tú necesitas fortalecer tu aldea y yo necesito ayuda con los gatos…- Crispa sus manos-Estoy de acuerdo… Te daré a mi sangre pura- Al terminar la frase Sango no puede evitar derramar lágrimas, ella no quería, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más. El olor a sal de las lágrimas de Sango se hace perceptible por todos en la habitación, el hermano odia ver llorar a cualquiera de sus dos hermanas, pero sabe que es necesario. Sango sale corriendo de la sala a su cuarto.

El hermano se levanta hace una reverencia –Disculpe a mi hermana- termina y se va detrás de ella.

-No se preocupe joven Kouga-Sale completamente de la sala- Dentro de una semana vendremos a buscala y hacer la ceremonia de pedida de mano- Irasue ve a la más joven y se ve reflejada en ella, y recordó cuando a ella pidieron su mano en matrimonio con el gran Inu no Taisho, tenía la edad de ella chiquilla, por eso quería que fuera con Sango que ya era mayor, pero aun así… sabía que Sango ya estaba enamorada de otro joven hijo de un líder de las tribus más poderosas de los lobos, tanto que sus padres de ella estaban pensando emparejar con ellos, pero no consideraron a Sango, si no a su hijo Kouga con otra de las hijas de esa poderosa tribu de lobos, y ahora que Sango estará con los perros así que sus planes con Kouga siguen en pie.

-La más pequeña se llama Rin-Dice el viejo lobo-Es la luz de la aldea, y este año irá a la aldea de la hermana de mi mujer que es una aldea de exterminadores, mi cuñada que igual es una mariposa pura se enamoró de un exterminador y se casarón, ahora exterminan demonios y monstros que atacan las aldeas humanos, hará una semana con ellos y el resto del mes con nosotros, así lo hicimos con Sango durante dos años, mi segunda hija ahora es una mujer fuerte, sé que les dará felicidad.- Masajea suavemente su cabello. La pequeña tiene la mirada perdida del mismo modo que su hermano mayor no le gusta ver llorar a la gente, y mucho más si se trata de su hermana Sango. Los perros se levantan.

-Es hora de irnos Ginta-Esboza la perra demonio.

-Claro… los esperamos en una semana, quiero hacer una pregunta.-

-Dime-

-¿Verificara a Sango?-

-Sabes que es necesario-

-Está bien, le pediré a mi esposa que le esplique-

-Eso sería una buena idea-

A Irasue a poca edad verificaron su virginidad, una experiencia que vivió poco después que su periodo llego. No es algo que le gustaría hacer ahora como madre, pero sabe que es necesario, o más bien es la tradición.

Los perros salen de la casa y se reúnen con sus guerreros y prenden el viaje de regreso a su castillo. Mientras que en el cuarto de Sango ella lloraba desconsoladamente estaba abrazando a su hermano, eso era todo lo que él podía hacer por ella.

-¡No es justo!-Es lo que gritaba entre sollozos la mujer

-Sango… Sabes que lo necesitamos-

-…-

-Sobre todo, Rin esta en edad para casarse, pero aún es muy chica… Y ese tal Sesshomaru es mayor que tú, ¿dejaras que Rin se empareje un ese tipo?-Sango dejo de llorar, su hermano tenía razón, Sesshomaru es mayor que ella por ¡años! Aparenta tener 21 años, no podía hacerle eso a su pequeña hermana. – Y mi amigo Miroku entenderá que lo haces por Rin, es nuestro amigo desde hace tiempo – Kouga sabe bien que su amigo está enamorado de su hermana desde que eran unos cachorros, y él de la hermana de Miroku, esa bella cachorrita llamada Kagome. Sabía que los dos hermanos no se podían casarse con otros dos hermanos, porque eso no ayudaría a su pueblo, ahora él tiene todo para estar con Kagome.

Rin escucho todo, estaba escondida detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, ahora ella sabe que es lo que debe de hacer.

Al día siguiente los dos perros y el medio humano estaban en su castillo, un giro del destino había dejado a Inuyasha libre, y comprometido a Sesshomaru, a este último no le importaba algo relacionado con el amor o el matrimonio y mucho menos ser padre, pero está al tanto de lo que pasa en sus territorios, así que no tendría problema con estar con esa exterminadora, los sensual que se veía, con ese olor a demonio muerto que demostraba que no era cualquier mujer, ese solo a azucena que estaba dejando su cuerpo casi por totalidad para dar paso a un olor a rosas rojas tan sensual, ¿Acaso estaba empezando a enamorarse?, pero mejor decidió dejar de pensar en eso, a fin de cuentas era algo que no le importaba.

Inuyasha no sabía si sentirse feliz o no, Sango es una mujer hermosa pero no era su tipo, algo en ella le decía que esperaba a otro tipo de mujer, ahora sabía un poco más sobre las mujeres y con cual le gustaría estar. En cambio Irasue no estaba para nada contenta, pero tampoco estaba enojada o triste, su hijo consentido estaría una raza inferior sus nietos tendrían un par de marcas en sus mejillas y no dos como lo han tenido por generaciones, ahora serían débiles. Pero aun temerían a ella y a su fallecido esposo.

Los días pasaron y el día prometido había llegado, Sango sabía por su madre lo que harían, los perros la olfatearan todo su cuerpo desnudo y la madre tocara su parte intima para ver si una ligera telilla estará allí. Ella tenía miedo eso, estar expuesta ante ellos como humillada. Rin escuchó también para que un futuro no tuviera miedo. Su madre igual les explicó que entre los lobos esta ceremonia no se da tanto, solo es cuando el lobo macho es puro, en cambió con los perros siempre se da aunque el perro sea un hanyo.

Se oye tocar la puerta y son nuevamente Irasue con sus hijos, quería que Inuyasha igual viera lo que iba a hacer para no tener que decírselo, ya que ella odiaba esa ceremonia. Al entrar los esperan los dos padres con sus hijos, la madre le pide a Rin que se retire después de haber saludado a los perros.

-Espero no les moleste que Rin se retire… ella aún es muy chica para ver está ceremonia, yo en su momento se lo explicaré- Dijo la madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contesto Irasue, claro que ella está de acuerdo, ella lo sabe en propia piel que no es una experiencia agradable a esa edad, aun a lo mejor en ninguna edad es agradable. Rin se levanta hace una reverencia y se retira. Pero se voltea y ve a su hermana que estaba vestida con un kimono blanco tan blanco como los cabellos de esos perros que se empieza a desvestir y entonces decide poner su plan en acción.

-¡Esperen!-Gritó Rin. Y corre al lado de su hermana y se agacha haciendo una reverencia de petición con la cabeza tocando el suelo. –Les pido que me tomen a mi como su nueva hija, mi corazón es puro, en cambio el de mi hermana ha invadido por el de otro hombre, yo puedo enamorarme fácilmente y darle los hijos que ustedes buscan, para Sango será como beber veneno y les puede causar problemas, les prometo ser obediente y estar al lado de señor Sesshomaru – Terminó aun con la cabeza tocando el suelo delante de los perros, y un silenció nació en el lugar

-Rin- murmuro la joven que tenía las manos en su kimono blanco apunto de quitárselo.

-¡Disculpen a mi hija!-Grita Ginta y camina a tomar el brazo de su hija más joven para llevársela y que sigan con Sango.

-¿En verdad estas dispuesta a perder años de tu infancia pequeña niña? -habló la mujer perro.

-¡Así es!- Rin ahora alzó la mira viendo a esa mujer- Les prometo que seré lo que esperan- su padre se queda estupefacto.

-Tú tienes algún problema, Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru observa a la niña y la olfatea de lejos, todavía hace unos años le vino el periodo que demostraba que podía ser madre, pero no ha madurado no puede dar aun hijos fuertes y sin problemas, eso no le agrada mucho, aprovecharse de una niña, pero esa chiquilla tiene razón, se notá que Sango ama a alguien más y eso puede ser problemático.

-No madre-

-Usted Ginta, tiene algún problema-

Ginta sabe que su esposa no estaría de acuerdo en dar a Rin a tan poca edad, no podían hacerle eso a su pequeña que está en flor de la niñez, y antes de decir que no Irasue continúa.

-Yo misma sé que Rin aún es una chiquilla para mi hijo, yo misma me case a su edad con Inu no Taisho, él casi tenía la edad de mi hijo mayor, por lo que les propongo algo… Rin vivirá con nosotros durante veinte años (cabe recordad que para los seres como ellos veinte años es como dos años para nosotros) hasta que Rin ya esté más madura, una vez al mes estará con su tía para que entrene con los exterminadores y otra semana con ustedes, a fin de cuentas yo igual soy madre… el resto del mes estará en mi castillo, para que se acostumbre a cómo vivimos nosotros y como tratar a mi hijo Sesshomaru… ¿Están de acurdo con esto?- Propuso Irasue.

Ginta no podría creer lo que estaba pasando por que Rin le haría algo como eso… ¿para proteger a su hermana? No sabía que decir, estaba tan avergonzado delante de los perros, ya no tendría a Rin. ¿Su esposa estará de acuerdo? La voltea a ver para ver en su cara un sí o un no. Kaede sabe del amor que tiene Sango por ese joven lobo llamado Miroku y que nunca lo olvidaría eso causaría problemas al momento de ser tomada por el lobo de sangre pura por que igual sería marcada por el, en cambió su pequeña Rin no tenía a nadie en el corazón y estar todo ese tiempo con su futuro esposo le ayudará a enamorarse de él para que en el momento que la marque como su propiedad no sea tan difícil, por lo que al voltear a ver su esposo lo vio con cara de aprobación. Esto fue lo que más le sorprendió a Ginta que Kaede su esposa le dije que no había problema.

-Estoy de acuerdo señora Irasue-

-Pero deberás comprender que tengo que verificar la virginidad a Rin…-

Sango da unos pasos hacia atrás, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando su pequeña hermana estaría con ese ser mucho mayor que ella. ¡Sango debía proteger a Rin no al revés! Pero si le reconfortaba que no se casara Rin de inmediato dejaran que ella madure para casarse con ese demonio de sangre pura.

Kaede le que quita el kimono que lleva su hija menor para que la olfateen los dos perros de sangre pura.

-Escucha Sesshomaru, hay áreas en el cuerpo de una hembra que son más propensos a ser tocados por los machos – El cuerpo infantil de Rin dejaba ver un diminutos pechos – La madre perro olfatea esos senos que no han sido tocados por ningún macho, y empezá a tocas a rin en su parte intima - aún no está completamente formado el himen que probablemente pierda al momento de entrenar con sus tíos, no se preocupen nosotros sabemos que esas cosas pasan – Los padres se tranquilizaron un poco por que Sango si perdió su himen en una batalla – Me parece que eso le paso a Sango, ¿no?- Irasue saca su mano de la intimidad de pequeña, le sorprende que ella no opuso resistencia, le viene los recuerdos de cuando ella fue tocada: _"ella en ese entonces no se dejaba de mover, su madre tuvo que sujetarla de los brazos para que se dejara tocar por la madre del que será su esposo y lo que hizo con sus manos después le pareció tan humillante…_" ahora ella tenía que hacerlo.

Irasue toca la poca mucosa que había en la vagina de Rin – Este es el aroma de tu hembra Sesshomaru –Y le acerca sus dedos a la nariz de su hijo, los ojos de Rin se quedaron abiertos, eso no les dijo su madre que iba a pasar, darle a oler sus fluidos a ese perro, todo parece indicar que eso no pasaba ni entre los lobos ni entre las mariposas.

Sesshomaru siente el verdadero olor de Rin y no tenía nada que ver con las azucenas era un olor un tanto diferente pero excitante.

-Ya nos llevaremos a Rin, estará dos semanas con nosotros la siguiente con su tía para su entrenamiento y la última con ustedes, cuando se termine su tiempo con ustedes la vendremos la buscar, vistan a la niña y empaquen sus cosas, aquí la estaremos esperando- La mama trae a Rin a su alcoba y Sango va detrás de ella.

-Rin… estas segura-Dice su hermana apunto del llanto.

-Si Sango, quiero que tú seas feliz con el hombre que ya ocupa tu corazón-A Sango le parecía que se hermana era más madura que ella, porque aunque Rin es pequeña se dio cuenta de la situación y la afrontó con madurez.

-Te extrañaré mucho Rin-Sango la abraza y comienza a llorar.

-Tranquila hermana, estaré bien… se feliz con Miroku, prométemelo-

-Te lo prometo- Las dos hermanas sonríen felices, la madre solo se puede sentir consolada ante aquella escena tan hermosa de sus dos hijas, mete algunas de sus las ropas de Rin en trazos de piel de animales para que se transporten al castillo de los perros.

Cuando sale Rin ya vestida con un hermoso kimono de flores de todos los tipos y colores, ella se despide de sus hermanos y de su madre, en cuanto a su padre se despide con una reverencia, de ahora en adelante será hija de Irasue.

Los 7 emprenden el viaje hacía el gran imperio que comanda Irasue, una nueva aventura le espera a Rin…

En cuento a Kouga le preocupa que ahora a sus padres den la mano de Sango en vez de pedir la de Kagome, él ama a esa cachorra mitad lobo y mitad perro, no se imagina con otra persona… pero en comparación con su hermana Sango que sus sentimiento son correspondido por ese perro-lobo, Kagome no lo ama a él, y recordó lo que hizo su pequeña hermana por Sango… Tiene razón Rin… Miroku y Sango se aman, en cambio Kagome no le ama… Ella ama a un perro que vio a lo lejos en una fiesta de sus parientes perros, ¿pero cómo? Kagome no se sabe ni su nombre de ese perro, lo único que sabe es que es mitad humano porque no tiene ninguna marca en las mejillas y tampoco es heredero de su familia por no tener la media luna creciente en la frente, solo sabe que usa un traje color sangre…

**Notas del escritor:**

**Hola chicos y chicas amantes de las parejas SessXRin y SangoXMiroku... jejeje va a ver mucho de esto en este fic, aunque igual abra KagomeXInu. Espero sus comentarios y que me digan como va el FIC, por favor, me encanta leer que piensan, jejeje por cierto... el fic lo actualizaré cada mes, shi shi, es que estudio y trabajo por lo que se me complicará subir capítulos cada semana, entonces es mejor lento pero seguro, además pueden darse todo un mes para disfrutar de cada capítulo, así que ya saben cada 19 hay un capítulo nuevo! Saludos, los quiero!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Rin, te parece si vamos a ver al a la tribu de tus amigos Kagome y Miroku-Comentó la dama a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, Rin que tenía el Kimono de flores, sonrió de mejilla a mejilla, sus ojos se iluminaron cabía la posibilidad de hacer que su hermana Sango se quedara con la persona que tango amaba y que por eso se había entregado a esa familia desconocida, en cambio a Sesshomaru le disgusto esa decisión, nunca cuestiona a su madre, ella siempre fue firme, pero esas actitudes nobles que tomó con Inuyasha y ahora con Rin no le importaba en lo más mínimo si eran felices o no, en cuanto a Inuyasha no le molesto en lo más mínimo si ir o venir.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban caminando atrás de su madre y de la pequeña que vivirá de ahora en adelante con ellos, el Youkai de sangre pura miraba fijamente a la niña que tomara por esposa, no sentía algo especial por ella, ni por ninguna hembra de otro tribu o clan, no sabía cómo hacer para estar con ella, y si en algún momento siente algo por una hembra de su clan de sangre pura… ¿Cómo le hará?... Y recordó a su padre, quien engaño a su madre con una simple humana, ahora se prometió que jamás engañara a Rin aunque la más hermosa hembra lo seduzca, siempre será de Rin… Es la promesa que le hizo mientras la miraba desde atrás, la promesa que le dirá al momento de hacerla suya, al momento de que vean a sus hijos por primera vez, aunque todavía tenía que aprender a vivir con ella, a enamorarse de ella, a sentir algo por ella, pero… siente algo al ver esa pequeña indefensa caminando al lado de su madre. ¿Siente algo por ella? Analiza ese sentimiento que empieza a surgir en su corazón… es el sentimiento de protegerla a esa indefensa niña, tan pequeña, ahora le prometió en su mente que siempre la va a proteger, lo único que tiene que hacer es que los demás no lo noten, él no es tan débil como para pensar en esas cosas.

Rin se estaba cansado de tanto caminar, aunque en su sangre tiene la capacidad de caminar grande distancias por los lobos, nunca había caminado a la velocidad de los perros sangre pura, además ella era mitad mariposa no tiene alas como su madre, ahora sabe lo difícil que será adaptarse a su nueva familia, trata de no pensar mucho en Sesshomaru, tiene un poco de miedo al verlo atrás de ellas, no lo conoce, ¿y si él nunca se enamora de ella?¿ Y si jamás la ama? ¿En verdad podría ser feliz con ella? Rin mueve la cabeza negativamente, ahora recuerda porque no había pensado en él. Empieza a perder el paso a su futura madre, ya había ido en unas cuantas ocasiones a la tribu de sus amigos, pero siempre se tomaban un rato para descansar y seguir al día siguiente o en unas cuantas horas, aunque su padre y su hermano podrían llegar en horas siempre descansaban por ellas.

Rin se detiene momentáneamente, pero en esos poco segundos siente un fuerte golpe por atrás, voltea a ver atrás y su cara por completo se pone roja, era Sesshomaru que la había alcanzado, sus manos la sostenían, él al ver que la niña estaba agotada decide cargarla por lo que la toma y la carga en su espalda. –Debes acostumbrarte a caminar largas distancias si es que piensas cumplir el sueño de tu hermana- Es todo lo que murmura, Rin se siente tan confortada en la espalda de Sesshomaru, podía sentir su pelo, ella abrazaba por el cuello, era toda una atmósfera romántica.

A Inuyasha le pareció raro el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, nunca se preocupaba por nadie, ni por el… cuando era chico siempre se quedaba atrás y Sesshomaru nunca hizo algo por él. En cuanto a su madre le pareció que no tendrían ningún problema entre los dos, su futura nuera parece una buena persona y se veía reflejada en Rin, siempre verá por el bien de ella.

En poco tiempo ahora con más velocidad ya que Rin estaba en la espalda de su futuro compañero llegaron en poco tiempo al clan de Sota el padre de Kagome y Miroku. Conforme se acercaban a la aldea unos demonios van corriendo a la cueva del jefe, alrededor hay unas casas formadas de piedras.

Unos de los lobos se acercan corriendo a la cueva de su líder

-Señor Sota está llegando la líder de una de las tribus de los perros, la señora Irasue con sus dos hijos y una de las hijas de la tribu amiga de Ginta-

Miroku al escuchar esto se entristece ya suponía que estaba por venir su amada Sango pero ahora comprometida con otro demonio… No sabía con qué cara verla ahora, no podría soportar esa escena de ella abrazada a otra persona que no sea él, pero al ser hijo del líder de la tribu tenía que salir a recibirlos, además el ya conocía a los hijos de la hembra demonio Irasue, un hanyo y un perro pura sangre, solo espera que Sesshomaru sea su prometido… ya que solo quería lo mejor para ella y si familia, y ese pura sangre lo era, aunque ahora sentía odio por él.

-Hazlos pasar-Ordena Sota, pero piensa ¿para que vendrán?, camina y se dirige a su esposa –Querida, ven una vieja amiga tuya ha venido a visitarnos-

-¿Quién amor?-

-Tú amiga de la infancia Irasue-

-¿Irasue? La última vez que la vi fue hace siglos, en una fiesta, Miroku y Kagome eran unos cachorros-

-Así es, espero que no vengan a pedir a mi querida hija-

-Señor, ya se encuentran en la puerta, estamos esperando a que den la orden para dejarlos pasar- Se oye la vez de uno de los súbditos de Sota.

-Déjelos pasar-Ordenó-Querida, dile a Kagome y a Miroku que se preparen, tienen que recibir a las visitas-

Los cuatro demonios entran en la cueva, para sorpresa de anfitriones vieron a la pequeña Rin y no la joven Sango que esperaban, la dama de la cueva no puede dejar de ver a su vieja amiga, hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a ella ahora con una chiquilla, no podía creerlo.

-Hola Naomi, hace tiempo que no platico contigo-Habló Irasue

-Gusto en verte Irasue, pero veo que ya has encontrado una hembra para unos de tus hijos… acaso será de Inuyasha-Naomi sabía a qué se enfrentaba, conocía bien a Irasue y el peligro que pueden causar los perros, ya que ella igual es un perro.

-Te equivocas Naomi, la pequeña Rin se esposará con Sesshomaru-

¿Qué? Acaso la orgullosa Irasue terminará el linaje de su familia de sangre pura con una sangre de demonio tan débil como la de los lobos-mariposa, y no es que les cayera mal, al contrario les parecía que Sango es una guerrera muy fuerte, hasta pensaron en comprometer a su hijo con Sango, pero a penas supo que esos gatos querían a Kouga lo pensó dos veces, ya que era conocido que los gatos quieren los terrenos del gran Inu no Taisho y como conocía a su amiga no quería problemas con ella. Hasta que supo que Irasue va a pedir la mano de algunas de las hijas de su tribu amiga y sabiendo todo lo que Irasue paso por comprometerse muy chica, supuso que pediría la mano de Sango, por lo que sus planes de tenerla con ellos se derrumbarían. Pero ahora viene con Rin, eso cambia muchas cosas, ahora si compromete a cualquiera de sus hijos con los de Ginta pueden hacer una triple alianza con su amiga y así apoderarse de las tierras de esos gatos.

¿Pero a cuál de sus hijos dará? Naomi sabe bien que los sentimientos entre Sango y Miroku son fuertes, pero Kouga igual ama a Kagome… solo que ella se enamoró de una persona misteriosa cuando ella era una cachorra, casi ni se acuerda de él. Y las intenciones de Ginta y su esposa es comprometer a Kouga que es un buen partido para su hija más pequeña, ahora tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas.

Igual Kagome y Miroku están extrañados al ver la cara familiar de Rin, como Sango permitió que se llevaran a la hermana que ella juró proteger-_¿Qué está pasando?-_ piensa Miroku.

-Naomi, vine a pedirte algo… -

-…-

-Pide la mano de Sango como esposa de tu joven hijo- Naomi y todos los demás están sorprendidos de que parezca más una orden que un favor. –No permitas que el sacrificio de la joven Rin sea en vano- ¿Sacrificio?

-No tienes por qué ordenármelo Irasue-Respondió su amiga –Solo que explicame el por qué-

-Como sabes, fui a pedir la mano de una de las hijas de la aldea de Ginta, al principio Sango se casaría con Inuyasha-Al momento de decir esto Miroku casi se lanza sobre el desconocido de ropas rojas-Pero ellos prefirieron a Sesshomaru, así que acepté, después de una semana cuando se iba a iniciar la ceremonia para corroborar su virginidad, la pequeña Rin pidió que la cambiaran a su hermana por ella –La cara de Rin se baja por lo penoso que es escuchar eso, con un leve desvío de mirada Sesshomaru observa a Rin apenada lo cual le pareció tierno… -Por qué el corazón de su hermana ya le pertenece a alguien más y eso sería un gran problema… por eso vengo a pedirte que el sacrificio de Rin no sea en vano, y pide la mano de Sango lo más pronto posible, que sean felices-Miroku está en blanco, si va a poder tener al amor de su vida al lado de él, pero algo en su mente le dice que se mantenga alerta por si es una mala broma… ¡pero era imposible!

Pero Kagome no entendió no una sola palabra, ella solo veía al hanyo, tenía la mirada fija en él, algo de él le atraía mucho. Estaba segura de que era el hanyo de la fiesta de perros a la que asistió décadas atrás, ¡claro que es el! Es Inuyasha.

-Has mencionado que sea lo antes posible, pero creo que lo más adecuado es que sea en más tiempo, acabas de llevarte a su hija más pequeña como para que ahora me lleve a su querida Sango-Mencionó Naomi.

-Sesshomaru y Rin aún no se casarán. En 20 años los dos se unirán para seguir el liderazgo de la tribu de Inu no Taisho. Rin estará dos semanas con nosotros para vivir y servir a la casa, la siguiente semana estará con sus tíos en entrenamiento para exterminar demonios. Y la última semana con sus padres, pasados esos 20 años Sesshomaru la tomara como esposa y se unirán para siempre – Naomi ahora entendía todo, Irasue no sería capaz de tomar como hija a una niña de esa edad.

-Entonces creo que es momento de ir a visitar a nuestros queridos amigos Ginta y Kaede-Terminó el jefe Sota –Será mejor que preparen sus cosas Kagome y Miroku, pronto saldremos de viaje- Al terminar de escuchar eso los ojos de Miroku se iluminaron, esta tan feliz que corre a abrazar a Rin, pero siente los ojos fulminante no solo de sus papás, sino también el de los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru que lo mataría si un segundo más seguía abrazando a esa pequeña.

Todos salen de la cueva y caminan a la salida de la aldea, pero las dos señoras se quedan en la entrada.

-Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Irasue-Dijo la perro demonio Naomi.

-Lo mismo digo-

-Espero que en algún momento nuestras tribus se unan-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Aun te queda Inuyasha, y yo aún tengo a una hija – Hubo mucho silencio después de esto, hasta que continuo –Te comento esto porque grandes jefes de otras aldeas me han pedido su mano, todavía no les doy una respuesta porque cuando le pregunto a mi hija que opina, ella por alguna extraña razón está enamorada de alguien más que conoció décadas atrás, y solo lo vio una sola vez- Los ojos tan parecidos de las dos señoras se veían fijamente, algo le quería trasmitir Naomi a su amiga –Cuando le pregunto quién es no recuerda su nombre, solo recuerda que vestía de rojo y que estaba todo el tiempo solo, no tenía las marcas de ser perro, pero por su aspecto lo era – Ahora Irasue entendía a qué quería llegar –Y todo parece indicar que es Inuyasha, no cualquier perro tiene las vestimentas de las ratas de fuego –

-Lo pensaré Naomi, tengo otros planes con Inuyasha, hay otras aldeas con las que me necesito unir para combatir a esos gatos –

-Pero dime ¿esas grandes tribus querrán tener un hanyo como esposo de sus hijas?- Demonios, su amiga tenía razón aunque Inuyasha es el hijo del gran perro demonio Inu no Taisho es igual un humano.

-Espero me des una respuesta pronto. Hay grandes demonios que quieren a mi hija, y yo no me molestaría en formar alianza con ellos, pero igual respeto los sentimientos de mi hija-

-Voy a dejarte a Inuyasha por un tiempo con ustedes, si vemos que Kagome e Inuyasha se llevan bien, y él les es de utilidad continuaremos con la unión de nuestros clanes –

-Has tomado una decisión muy prudente, por algo mantienes las grandes riquezas sin tu esposo-

-En unas semanas te mandare a Inuyasha… -Irasue se voltea dando la espalda a si amiga y empieza a caminar a la salida de la aldea para iniciar la caminata de regreso al castillo. –Hasta pronto Naomi –

-Hasta pronto… -

Los perros comienzan a avanzar y se pierden en lo profundo de los bosques y pierden la mirada a los demás.

-General –Habla Naomi a uno de los lobos que se encuentras a su disposición –Manda una carta a la tribu de Ginta diciendo que estaremos en poco tiempo con ellos para pedir a Sango –

-Si mi señora –

Rin espera que Sesshomaru la cargue de nuevo, pero no solo porque se cansa rápido, sino también porque quiere tenerlo cerca nuevamente, oler sus cabellos, pero al ver que Sesshomaru la ve fríamente sabe que no pasará de nuevo.

-Rin no esperes que te ayude nuevamente, este tramo tu sola lo caminaras, debes de ser fuerte y resistente si quieres estar con nosotros- se oye la fría voz de Sesshomaru.

Rin asiente con la cabeza, se sentía un poco decepcionada e igual regañada, pero sabía bien que él tiene razón, debe de ser fuerte si quiere estar con ellos… todo sea por la felicidad de su hermana.

Sesshomaru y su madre empiezan a caminar juntos adelante, mientras que Rin e Inuyasha caminan detrás de ellos, Inuyasha observa de reojo a la pequeña niña, le sorprende que siendo de tan corta edad se ofreciera a estar con el frío de su hermano, ¿Quién podría o querría estar con él? Recordó lo que Sesshomaru realizó hace horas cargando a la pequeña en su espalda. ¿En verdad su hermano había hecho una buena acción? Inuyasha desvió su mirada de Rin rápidamente y se fijó en su hermano que lo estaba observando y nota que esté regresa su mirada hacía el frente, ahora para Inuyasha lo que siente Sesshomaru por Rin está saliendo a la luz.

La tarde ya está cayendo para dar paso a la noche, eso alegra a Rin porque supone que se detendrán a descansar y baja la velocidad, ahora ya está agotada ha caminado de más en toda la mañana desde que salió de su casa a primera ahora, en que se desvió para ir a visitar a la tribu de Sota y ahora en camino a su nueva casa. Ahora ya quedo un poco rezagada, y ya es notorio para todos que necesita un descanso, y en pasado cuando Inuyasha no lo trataba tan bien como a Rin si descansaban cuando él demostraba ese tipo de cansancio así que decidieron descansar, sabían que les tomaría unos días llegar al castillo que le llaman hogar.

-Es momento de descansar unas horas y después seguimos, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder… ya lo hicimos al pasar a la tribu de los lobos. Y no debemos dejar tan descuidado el castillo… -Ordenó la Youkai.

Rin se consuela un poco al oír eso porque solo serán unas horas, ella esperaba que toda la noche descansaran, se sienta en suelo con los troncos de los árboles como respaldo, es un alivio para la pequeña sentarse y que sus pies no se muevan quería que esa sensación durara toda la noche, cierra sus ojos y entra en sueño, esperando que esas horas dure toda la vida. En cambio Sesshomaru sabe que no puede cargarla otra vez, los demás no pueden darse cuenta que la debilidad empieza a surgir en él, incluso no quiere darse cuenta que los sentimientos por ese ser raro iban cambiando por… ¿Amor?¿Compasión?¿Protección?... ¿Los tres?¿Hay más?

De pronto Rin es despertada, ella no quería hacerlo pero de pronto recuerda que tiene que seguir que debe demostrar a su nueva familia que es capaz de hacer lo que sea, y que no se deben de arrepentir de aceptarla, lo primero que ve es a su despertado es uno de los guerreros que los acompañan lo segundo que ve es a Sesshomaru con madre un poco más al fondo.

-Es momento de irnos Rin-Es todo lo que se oye decir al Youkai.

Rin se levanta de un tirón y comienza a seguirlos, aún no sabe cuánto tiempo ha dormido, tiene mucha curiosidad de saberlo, pero por lo visto no tardo en despertar porque si no sentiría un aura de molestos alrededor de ella como cuando se duerme y sus hermanos se molestas de por qué no se despertó a tiempo, la misma formación se hizo, Irasue con su único hijo caminando delante de ella e Inuyasha, quería hablar con su prometido, que estén más juntos. Rin ya está sintiendo algo por su futuro esposo, es tal vez por lo "Romántico" que se dio su relación, ella salvando a su hermana de un futuro triste mientras el salvando a sus territorios, que la oportunidad de enamorarse de él está abierta, pero eso es un arma de doble filo, puede que Sesshomaru en realidad nunca se enamore de ella, es por ese la necesidad que tiene de estar con él, que Sesshomaru vea que Rin hace todo lo posible porque esto funcione.

Las horas pasaron y Rin sintió como sus piernas les volvían a pedir un descanso, se sentía pesada, ya no podía más hasta que a lo lejos se vio una gran muralla y los altos techos de lo que parece un gigantesco castillo… ese debe de ser su nuevo hogar. Ya sabía que esa familia es poderosa, pero no sabía que tan poderosos, que tendría un gran castillo como casa, mientras que ella apenas tenía una casa de barro, ¿En realidad la familia de Irasue necesitaba a su tribu? Rin pasa las murallas vigiladas por unos perros que a primera vista son de sangre pura, hasta que vio cosas que no le agradaron… No había ni una sola flor, todo se veía gris a excepción de los bordes del castillo japonés que son rojos, fuera de eso todo tiene matices de gris, ni un solo tinte de verde, o flores de colores, algo diferente a ese color opaco, su hermana y madre que al ser de familia mariposa admiraban toda la naturaleza, al darse cuenta que todo es tan diferente baja la cabeza tratando de no llorar y que no vean su debilidad, se tiente más tranquila al saber que no todo el tiempo pasará en ese frío castillo, sino que también estará con sus tíos y con sus padres.

Irasue sintió la diferencia de lo rustico de la casa de Rin y a la que ahora vivirá, todo parece indicar que Rin traerá cambios a su gran castillo.

Se nota que los ánimos de Rin decayeron al momento de estar en ese ambiente tan sombrío, se siente como un pez fuera del agua, ahora siente el peso de los 20 años(recordar que es como 2 años humanos), empieza a arrepentirse… ¡No, no puede arrepentirse! Solo debe amar a Sesshomaru, y seguirá viendo a sus papás, a sus hermanos, y ahora Sango y Miroku se casaran pronto, tendrá sobrinos, ese le hace sentir que todo va a valer la pena.

-Lleven a Rin a su nueva habitación… en unas horas serviremos la comida –Ordenó Irasue a unos sirvientes, estos le hacen la respectiva reverencia a Rin y la encaminan a su dormitorio.

Irasue ve cómo se va alejando la diminuta criatura, y su primogénito se acerca a Irasue cuando quedaron solos.

-¿Crees que esto es lo correcto?- Se oye mencionar Irasue -¿Tu qué opinas hijo?-

-Rin es todavía una niña que aún no entiende nada de lo que es la responsabilidad, lo único que entiende es el amor que siente su hermana por ese perro-lobo-

-…-

-Esta dinastía necesita una gran mujer para mantenerla, y para eso necesitamos educarla desde niña, y la mejor manera es la que tomaste madre, no la separamos de sus padres y podrá acostumbrarse a nosotros-

-Acostumbrarse… no es una buena palabra, por que acostumbrarse mucha de las veces no es felicidad-Terminó su madre

-Pero ella acepto eso-

-En eso tienes razón… pero dime una cosa Sesshomaru, ¿tú crees enamorarte alguna vez de ella?

-…-Sesshomaru no emite respuesta y se voltea para empezar a caminar a su recamara y prepararse para la comida. Irasue solo ve la espala de su hijo alejándose, solo espera que su respuesta mental haya sido un sí y que por orgullo no se lo diga a un no y hacer infeliz a Rin.

En la cabeza de Sesshomaru ya sabía que empezaba a sentir algo por Rin aún que ella es solo una niña, ya sentía el sentimiento de protegerla, y aun que no la llegará a amar siempre le será fiel y regresará todas las noches a su castillo solo para que ella este tranquila, y no ser como su padre que habían noches que no llegaba hasta que nunca regreso, solo su madre regreso con el olor de la sangre se su padre y fue que entendió todo, el por qué su padre regresaba con olor a humana… Nunca le hará eso a Rin, ahora siente como poco a poco esa niña empieza a meter sus raíces en su corazón, el corazón de Sesshomaru que todos creían tan frio estaba empezando a subir la temperatura descongelando muchos sentimientos que tendría que aprender a disimular, cuando Sesshomaru pasa por la habitación de la pequeña su puerta estaba corrida y podía ver cómo le cepillaban sus cabellos ese aroma a azucena invadía su nariz, y apenas podía percibir un olor a rosas, un olor que indicaba que estaba empezando a dejar un cuerpo de niña y empieza a tener un cuerpo de mujer, Sesshomaru deseaba quedarse una eternidad viendo esa tierna escena y olfateando el olor a flores pero sabía que tenía que seguir caminando, y así lo hizo prácticamente paso como si nada enfrente al cuarto de Rin, y ella noto eso… "La indiferencia de él le dolía"

Kouga sabía que la persona que Kagome se había enamorado es ese tal Inuyasha, Miroku le había dicho que el único que tenía ropas rojas era un ser con olor a hanyo, e Inuyasha apestaba a hanyo, tiene ropas rojas… todo concordaba, es Inuyasha, y ahora podía notar que perdía a Kagome.

Se oyeron unas voces en la sala y Kouga se acerca a ver qué pasaba en su casa, pero un olor familiar lo alarma y va corriendo a la sala y se detiene en seco, sus ojos se agrandan ante lo que ve.

Es un gato montañés que tiene a sus pies el cadáver muerto de su padre.

-Tu padre rompió un trato que tenía conmigo y ahora pagara las consecuencias, venimos por lo que es de nosotros, otro de los gatos carga a una inconsciente Sango en sus brazos, tenía su traje de la familia de los exterminadores y al ver cadáveres de gatos se veía que su padre y Sango habían tenido una batalla intensa, lo único que no sabía era porque no le había llegado el olor de esos gatos antes, o porque no había sentido la esencia de la sangre de su padre… ¿Por qué?

Ahora tenía que buscar a su madre… pero no percibía ningún olor, no reconocía el de su madre, Kouga se acerca a su padre para ver si logra escuchar sus últimas palabras y así fue.

-Hijo… ve a buscar a tu hermana Sango… esos malditos gatos se la llevaron… busca a la tribu de Irasue y a la de… Sota diles que su prometida fue secuestrada por ese maldito gato llamado… Naraku, y busca Kaede, cuando quise buscarla nunca la encontré… mi olfato se desconectó de mi ser, debes tener mucho cuidado de esos tramposos… -Fueron sus últimas palabras, las lágrimas de Kouga empezaron a salir, solo una vez había llorado y fue cuando murió su madre… ahora es con su padre.

Kouga salió de su casa, y ve a toda su aldea destruida… en llamas… ve a la esposa de su padre, todavía sigue vivía y logró rescatar unos niños entre sus alas, sus lágrimas no dejan de salir… por lo que tanto lucharon su padre y él ahora todo en ruinas.

-Kouga-Llama la madre de sus hermanas y este va a auxiliarla, lo bueno es que ella sobrevivió y en una gran sanadora, es una de las especialidades de las mariposas, es por eso que se unieron esas aldeas, para que resurgiera la tribu de los lobos y que no pereciera la de las mariposas que cada vez son menos. –Toma esto –Kaede le da un sobre –Es de la tribu de Sota, llegan mañana a pedir la mano de Sango… -

-Mierda, no sé con qué cara veré a Miroku-

-Tu padre murió verdad –Kaede empieza a derramar un mar de lágrimas.

-Así es… tenemos que iniciar tumbas para los fallecidos y curar a los heridos... mañana que vengan los de la tribu hermana me iré con ellos a rescatar a mi hermana, igual pasaremos con la tribu de los perros que tienen a Rin…

-Tu hermana no tiene que saberlo-

-Lo sé, pienso pedirles ayuda… con toda la discreción posible, por el momento hay que ver por el pueblo, ahora yo soy el líder de esta tribu –

Muchos lobos empiezan a venir de todas partes y uno trae una carta en el hocico, Kouga los recibe y toma la carta, pero observa que los lobos no se van, que se quedan a esperar una respuesta y llevarla con su amo, Kouga lee inmediatamente la carta, es para ayudar a su tribu que esta devastada solo si se casa con la hija de una vieja y poderosa tribu –_mierda_- Ahora sabe que perdió a Kagome para siempre, tiene que aceptar esa propuesta como nuevo líder de su tribu, escribe rápidamente una respuesta y se lo da a los lobos que empiezan a correr en la dirección en la que se fueron.

-¿Nos ofrecieron ayuda hijo?-

-Así es Kaede… pronto vendrán a ayudarnos-

-Es bueno escuchar que los lobos son unidos…-

-…-

**HOLA CHICOS!**

**Les agradezco que sigan la historia, y gracias por los Reviews! me animan mucho a continuar la historia, ya tengo en mi mente toda la trama! solo que tengo que darme el tiempo de escribirla, lo siento, jeje igual me gustaría que no solo comentaran si les gusta o no el fic, si no también que piensan que pasará o que les gustaría que pasara, sería muy interesante ver que es lo que piensan ustedes!**

**Los quiero mucho, disculpen la tardanza...**

**SALUDOS**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La líderes de la tribu Sota con sus hijos van en camino a la de Ginta sin percibir ningún aroma diferente, hasta que siente el olor a sangre quemada y sus corazones se aceleran al igual que su velocidad, esperan que todo sea un mal entendido y que todo salga bien, pero a medida que su velocidad acelera su visión de la aldea se incrementa y ven todo en ruinas, y muchos lobos híbridos haciendo tumbas, curando a los heridos y construyendo nuevas casas, los perros-lobos no entienden que es lo que pasa, porque todo está tan en ruinas, y por qué casi no se intuye ningún olor.

Miroku busca a su alrededor, quiere encontrar a su bella exterminadora en los alrededores, quiere saber si está viva para que el continúe viviendo, porque si ella había muerto en ese momento él lo haría, pero solo ve a su hermano Kouga que está dirigiendo la segunda reconstrucción de su pueblo.

-Kouga… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Comentó preocupado Sota.

-Nos atacaron los gatos diciéndonos que rompimos su promesa al aliarnos a la tribu de Irasue… Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no se llevaron a mi?… porque a… -Kouga no puede terminar, sabía que Miroku estaba escuchando, y no tardaría en enterarse que habían secuestrado a su hermana- a Sango.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen a Sango?-Miroku no podía siquiera gritar esta todo conmocionado por escuchar esas palabras.

-Así es… Como pudieron darse cuenta nos bloquearon el olfato con alguna hierba extraña… o eso me comento Kaede, que en la antigüedad los humanos usaban esas hierbas para pasar al lado de un Youkai sin que este se diera cuenta, hasta que los demonios se hicieron tolerante a esa pócima y los humanos dejaron de usarla para protegerse, y al dejarla de usar nos volvimos propensos nuevamente, muy pocos son los que conservan la intolerancia a esa pócima, y esa es nuestra tribu hermana del norte, la tribu de Ayame… ahora yo me comprometeré con la hija de Ayame que se llama igual que su madre, para poder recuperar a Sango y reconstruir nuestra aldea… Así que Miroku ¿Cuento contigo?-

-Haré lo que sea por Sango aun que me cueste la vida-

-Gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo-

-Entonces te casaras con Ayame… eso quiere decir- Kouga no quería que Miroku se atreviera a comentar algo sobre Kagome, él aún no podía verla a los ojos estaba enamorada de esa perro-lobo.

-Ni lo menciones, yo ya di mi palabra, primeramente está la vida de mi gente, después estoy yo-

-No cabe duda que eres un gran líder-Kouga siente como las hermosas palabras de Kagome invaden sus oídos, pero él solo se resiste la ve a los ojos y hace una respectiva reverencia que un hombre comprometido que hace una mujer soltera

La tribu se Sota podía ver como la tribu de los lobos de Ayame ayudaban en todo lo que podían para recuperar el resplandor que tenía unos días antes, se daban cuenta de cuanto esa niña que no conocían amaba a Kouga.

-¿y cuál es el plan?- le pregunta Miroku a Kouga.

-Primero iremos a la tribu de Sesshomaru a pedirles su ayuda sin mencionarle nada a Rin, ni mi madre ni yo queremos que se entere de algo tan delicado, además no creo que ellos nos nieguen la ayuda ya que ellos mismo están en guerra con esos gatos, con todos nosotros unidos podremos contra Naraku...-

* * *

-Querido… creí que traerías a Kouga y no la a la exterminadora- se oye la voz de una mujer de piel blanca y de cabellos oscuro como la noche

-Kouga es mucho más poderoso que esta chiquilla, por lo que elegirla como presa no fue complicado, además sabemos que el heredero de la familia de Sota es Miroku quien está enamorado de Sango, podemos intercambiarla por la lealtad de esa familia- termina Naraku dejando el cuerpo sobre una cama.

-¿Su lealtad?-

-Si… tendremos a Sango hasta que la familia del Inu no Taisho esté destruida, ya después se la entregaremos – la risas invaden el lugar.

-Entonces Naraku, tenemos que decirle a Kagura que ya no tendrá a Kouga… aunque ella estaba insistiendo en que quería a Sesshomaru y no al lobo… ¡jajaja!-Termina esbozando una carcajada.

El hijo mayor de la pareja entra en escena al darse cuenta que sus padre ha entrado a su hogar y observa que no viene solo, trajo a una invitada nueva.

-Creí que traerías a Kouga y no a su hermana- comenta el hijo.

-Así es Bankotsu-

-Por que trajeron a una débil mujer, mitad mariposa y mitad lobo, no tiene la fuerza suficiente-

-Calla… ella sola mato a la mitad del ejercito de los gatos… y su padre casi mata a la otra mitad, son demonios muy poderosos- Bankotsu siente el mismo aroma que sintió Sesshomaru proveniente de la chica, el olor a rosas rojas y a sangre de demonio muerto… ahora se da cuenta que igual es una exterminadora, una muy poderosa exterminadora.

-Y que vamos a hacer con ella-

-se la entregaremos a la tribu de Sota solo si nos son leales… sabemos que su hijo Miroku está enamorado de esta niña y sus sentimientos son correspondidos.-

-¡No! Yo me quedare con Sango como esposa… ella será mía-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices hijo?- le pregunta su madre.

-Si dicen que ella sola mato a la mitad gran ejército que llevo mi padre, es merecedora de ser mi esposa-

-No será así… la necesitamos, no hacemos nada si nos aliamos con esa tribu débil que ya les dio a su hija menor a la Irasue, estaremos en desventaja-

-No me importa con Sango a nuestro lado podemos con ellos… y nos vengaremos-

-Querido… por favor-

-Kikyo… tu siempre consintiendo a nuestro hijo, está bien… Bankotsu te quedarás con Sango, solo que tendrás que buscar la manera de que olvide a Miroku, y que te vea como su salvador, solo así podrás estar con ella, si no nos traerá muchos problemas.-

-Así será padre-

-_Sango será mía… pude sentir todos y cada uno de los demonios que extermino, y son incontables… además es hermosa, la perfecta merecedora de ser mi hembra-_ pensó Bankotsu.

Bankotsu voltea su mirada donde depositaron a Sango, ve su cuerpo, se le apetece tanto… pero lo que más quiere es que ella misma extermine a sus amigos…

* * *

Rin se siente preocupada de pronto todas las doncellas la llevaron a las afueras del castillo, al fondo del bosque, según para cazar comida y recolectar, pero ella está más entretenida buscando flores para plantar en el castillo, ella ya ha plantado unas flores en la parte central del castillo y hasta ahora se han mantenido vivas, solo que en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar que los jefes del castillo simplemente la querían fuera, porque son los perros los que salen a cazar y a recolectar, decide ya no pensar en eso acompañado de un meneo de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Irasue, se han congregado todo el ejército de la tribu de Ayame una hermosa peliroja de ojos esmeralda que se encuentra al lado de Kouga lo que hace indicar que los dos están comprometidos, queriendo decir que el ejército de Ayame ahora es de Kouga, otro ejercito es el de Sota liderando por Miroku detrás de él está su hermana Kagome, igual tienen a algunos aliados que están listo para la guerra, porque el secuestro de Sango es un claro golpe a los exterminadores y al clan de las mariposas que hace un tiempo fueron una minoría pero con la ayuda de la tribu de Ginta lograron extender sus territorios y ahora es momento de retribuir la ayuda.

-Entendemos, como fuimos nosotros los que hicieron que los traicionaran, seremos nosotros los primeros en ayudar, además es bien sabido que nosotros tenemos problemas con el clan de los gatos en especial con la tribu de Naraku y Kikyo-termina Irasue

-Nos es grato escuchar eso, ahora como nuestra tribu hermana contamos con su ayuda-Comentó Kouga.

-Cuando tienen pensado partir al castillo… -Dijo Sesshomaru.

-El día de mañana, no tenemos nada que perder- habló Miroku

-Nuestras fuerzas se unirán con las de ustedes el día de mañana en la cascada azul, el territorio en donde se unen nuestras tierras con las de los gatos-

-Así será Sesshomaru –

-Retírense, Rin empieza a venir- La voz de Sesshomaru se oye en la cabeza de todos, ¿Cómo podía oler a Rin estando tan lejos? Ellos aún no podían rastrearla. Sesshomaru se levanta rápidamente y de un salto sale de la sala de juntas y se dirige al busque.

-Ese Sesshomaru, solo se tropieza Rin y cree que son sus últimas horas… Así que tu Kouga y tu madre pueden están tranquilos de que a Rin no le pasara nada – Todos recuerdan que Irasue y Sesshomaru son perros de sangre pura y que por eso son aún más poderosos, más que Kouga…

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru observan a Rin que la acaban de ayudar a levantarse, todo parece que fue otra señal falsa, con el poder de demonio logró desaparecer su aroma para que no Rin ni las doncellas lo olfatearan, solo quería observar que la pequeña Rin este bien, y del mismo salto regresa al castillo, y cuando salta al muro del castillo, observa como un montón de humo alzado del suelo por el correr de todo el ejercito que se presentó en la mañana, si Rin se entera pedirá que la lleven con su hermana y aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar, y aun que lo sea nunca… nunca dejará que Rin se meta en una batalla, porque él siempre estará para protegerla.

Sesshomaru entra por uno de los pasillos laterales de su castillo, la noche tiene horas que invadió al castillo y olfatea el olor a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres madre?-

-Será mejor que no le digas nada a Rin… yo mañana le explico- Su madre sale de su escondite detrás de Sesshomaru

-¿A Rin?-

-No intentes mentir hijo, estás caminando justamente a su habitación-

-Yo mismo le diré que me voy y no sé cuando regrese-

-Está bien… Solo que no la preocupes tanto-

El Youkai de sangre pura sigue caminando y corre la puerta del cuarto de Rin, apenas abre la puerta puede sentir todavía el dulce aroma de las Azucenas combinadas con las flores que ha estado plantando Rin en el centro del castillo, y es tan cuidadosa que han mantenido su vida florar por mucho más tiempo, pero sin dudad ese pequeño olor a rosas rojas lo mata, empieza a sentir impulsos que no había tenido antes, sentía que quería tomar a Rin y violarla para que ese olor a rosas rojas se mantuviera en el cuerpo de la niña dejando de serlo para convertirlo en mujer, eso es lo que más le excita, quitarle la inocencia a esa niña para convertirla en toda una hembra, su hembra, pero se contiene, aun que quiere hacerlo en contra de su voluntad no quiere que lo odie eternamente, así que su primera vez tiene que ser con amor. Sesshomaru se sienta al lado de la niña conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas al animal que tiene adentro.

-Rin… -Sesshomaru toca levemente a Rin para levantarla.

-Señor –Como odiaba Sesshomaru que la niña lo llamará señor –Sesshomaru.

-Rin, tengo que irme de viaje, y aun no sé cuándo regresaré-

-¿Se irá? –La vocecita de Rin que está todavía adormilada se oye en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Si Rin-

-¿No sabe cuándo regresará?-

-No… -

-Pero yo lo extrañaré – Rin empieza a buscar los brazos de Sesshomaru para abrazarlo pero sus ojos aún siguen adormilados, y le cuesta trabajo, pero Sesshomaru entiende sus intenciones, por lo que le ayuda y la abraza, es la primera vez que se siente tan débil… y un sentimiento empieza a surgir en él, no es el mismo de cuando quiere protegerla, ni mucho menos hace unos momentos cuando quería tomarla como suya, es un sentimiento de calidez, un sentimiento que le hace querer regresar con vida para disfrutar otro abrazo, un sentimiento que le hace amar a esa pequeña criatura que se robó su frío corazón para reemplazarlo por un ramo de rosas con azucenas cálidas- ¿Me promete que regresará?-

-Te prometo que regresaré-

-Eso me hace tan feliz- los ojos de Rin se empiezan a cerrar y se duerme profundamente.

Sesshomaru deja en su cama a la pequeña, él sabe que necesita salir lo antes posible, la mañana ya va a comenzar y es necesario atacar primero, hay que proteger a la hermana de su niña, porque si algo le pasa a ella, Rin jamás se lo perdonaría. El ejército se encuentra en las afueras del castillo, en la cabeza se encuentra Jaken.

-Señor Sesshomaru, apenas de la orden y todas nuestras fuerzas saldrán al punto de reunión-

-Inuyasha, ¿ya estas listo? –

-Listo –

-Vamos a la batalla- Un fuerte sonido se oye y del mismo modo que se escuchó terminó, ya todos se fueron, pero ese fuerte sonido despertó a Rin, parece que la visita de Sesshomaru fue todo un sueño, ve como los primeros rayos del sol empieza a salir, pero decide dormir un rato más.

Ahora un gran ejército de diferentes razas se unen para recuperar cosas diferentes, unos el honor, otros su territorio, amor, venganza, por eso mariposas, exterminadores, lobos y perros se reúnen para pelear con un enemigo en común.

En la primera línea se encuentran los líderes Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku y la líder de los exterminadores-mariposas, y poco a poco van entrando en territorio de los gatos, lo más probable es que los gatos ya sepan de la intromisión, por lo que se empiezan a preparar, para una batalla que puede llegar a durar años.

Sesshomaru quedo con los demás que cuando a Rin le toque la semana de irse con sus tíos él mismo la llevara para explicarle lo que pasaba, el problema es que todavía se encuentran en territorio enemigo, el castillo de los gatos se encuentra a semana aproximadamente aun si van caminando aun sin dormir, por lo que Sesshomaru debe de hacer un gran esfuerzo para alcanzarlos.

En los primeros días se veía muy marcada la diferencia entre los clanes y tribus, los perros son muy rápidos más que los lobos, y detrás de ellos están lo exterminadores, mientras que por arriba a una gran velocidad que se puede comparar con los lobos, el clan de las mariposas se encuentran volando, todos se dirigen hacía un lugar de oscuridad, donde todo el ambiente tiene veneno y los mismos polvos que hicieron que Kouga no sintiera olor alguno. Desde lo alto las mariposas pueden ver ese sitió pero se encuentra a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, y saben que tardarán en llegar, y todavía más porque hay trampas en el camino que están diseñadas para que tarden inclusive el triple en llegar.

La noche ya ocupaba más de la mitad del cielo y decidieron poner un campamento, ya tenían días sin descansar, las mariposas descendieron y comenzaron a poner tiendas para dormir, los exterminadores buscaban leña para prender una fogata y los perros y los lobos cazaban para que todos pudieran comer, los clanes ya se han adecuado a cada uno, y sobre todo habían acordado tenerse una absoluta confianza por lo tanto tenían que trabajar por equipo, inclusive ya habían acordado matrimonios, y otros ya habían comprometido a sus hijos antes de que nacieran, porque está guerra es algo peligroso. Muchos ya querían emparejarse con la tribu de Sota con la hija que le quedaba, ya que todos sabían que el ataque es por la prometida de Miroku, Sota se quedó con el resto de la aldea para protegerlos por cualquier cosa, ahora Miroku debía enfrentarse a esta guerra como el futuro líder de su tribu, y sobre todo tener responsabilidad, ya que su hermana está bajo su protección.

Ya las tiendas para dormir están listas, y se forma un gran fuego, todos los guerreros ya están comiendo la cacería de los perros y lobos, todos son un gran equipo.

Kouga ve a lo lejos a Kagome que se encuentra al lado de su hermano, al menos quiere verla de lejos aunque no pueda tenerla, tendrá que poseer a Ayame en algún momento y no sabe cómo va a hacerlo, Kouga se da cuenta de que los ojos de Kagome están fijos en ese perro mitad humano, como lo detesta… pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la voz de Ayame.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kouga? ¿Algo anda mal?-

-No Ayame… Todo está bien- Ayame se cuelga del brazo de su prometido, ella está tan feliz de ser la futura esposa, está tan enamorada de él, desde que era una niña y había asistido a una reunión de sus padres y Kouga igual había ido, Ayame a diferencia de Kagome que solo vio una vez a Inuyasha, Ayame siempre asistía a las reuniones para verlo siempre… Entrenó fuertemente para poder ser aceptada por Kouga, y ahora es su prometido, pero su felicidad sería plena solo si su amor fuera correspondido, Ayame sabe que Kouga está enamorado de Kagome, pero aun así ella está dispuesta a entregarle todo su amor.

Kouga se levanta para separarse del abrazo de Ayame y camina hacia Inuyasha, aunque odie a ese hanyo es su cuñado y quiere saber sobre su hermana. Ante este acto Kagome se sorprende, que le dirá Kouga a Inuyasha está muy intrigada por eso.

-¿Cómo ha estado Rin?-

-Bien, aunque le cuesta adaptarse a la forma de vida del castillo-

-Noté el día que fuimos a pedirle su ayuda que hay un pequeño jardín de flores…-

-Ah… Ese jardín… Fue construido por tu hermana, unas veces salía con los guardias e iba por flores para poner en el centro del castillo.-

-¿Tu hermano la protegerá?-

-¡Nah! Yo que se… Sesshomaru nunca me dice que es lo que piensa, pero lo que si te puedo decir Kouga es que él se está preocupando mucho por Rin, se preocupa por que tenga lo mejor… pensándolo así, él la protege mucho… en varias ocasiones la ha ayudado.- Escuchar eso le alegraba a Kouga, saber que al menos Rin será protegida.

-Entonces, tu hermano ha ido a ver a Rin ahora-

-Así es, fue a llevarla a la aldea de exterminadores y a explicarle por no verá a su tíos, si no que será entrenada por otras personas, y también… le explicara por qué tu aldea está destruida y que tu padre murió-

-Le dije a ese perro que no se lo contara-Kouga se empieza a molestar

-Rin ahora es propiedad de Sesshomaru… que no se te olvide Kouga, él respetó tu deseo de que Rin no lo supiera de inmediato, porque él pensaba igual, pero tampoco se lo va a ocultar toda la vida-

-¿Cuándo regresa Sesshomaru?-

-Me imagino que cuando termine la semana de Rin con tu madre el vendrá lo más rápido que pueda-

-Eso será en dos semanas… que vamos a hacer sin el líder su tribu… que se cree que es-

-Tranquilo Kouga… por eso me trajo, para liderar las tropas de ser necesario-

Kouga recuerda a Kagome y piensa que aunque él ya no pueda ser feliz con ella, ella si puede ser feliz…

-Mira Inuyasha… no te conozco y tu igual no me conoces, pero quiero pedirte un favor-

Inuyasha observa los ojos del lobo y ve su sinceridad

-Kagome la hermana menor de Miroku… Necesito que la protejas con tu vida-

-Y porque no lo haces tú lobo-

-Yo ya tengo a quien proteger, Miroku también y esa es Sango, y tú no tienes a alguien especial a quien proteger por eso te pido que protejas a esa niña-

-No tengo ninguna obligación hacia ella… no tengo que hacerlo-

-¡No me escuchaste! Si le pasa algo te matare-

-Yo no tengo porque meterme en eso, ella no es mi responsabilidad-

-Te la encomiendo por favor… si fuera por mí… yo la protegería con mi vida-La luz del fuego alumbra a los dos, e Inuyasha se da cuenta de que Kouga ya no puede estar con Kagome.

-No te prometo nada… pero tratare que salga viva de esta pelea-

Kouga se va sin decir nada más… solo quería escuchar eso, él ama a Kagome pero no quiere que ella viva infeliz como él se siente ahora con Ayame, ahora sabe que tiene que aprender a quererla, y por qué no… olvidar a Kagome, ya que Ayame es una linda chica, responsable, fuerte, es de sangre pura igual que él, tiene un entrenamiento más fuerte del que el llevo con sus padres, pero aun no la acepta por completo, solo tiene que dejarse querer y esperar que todo salga bien.

Kagome había visto toda la conversación desde lejos, se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que Kouga se había alejado sin mayor problema… tenía miedo que armara un escándalo en pleno descanso y que eso causara divisiones en el grupo, pero igual se pregunta de que habrán hablado. Cuando Kagome voltea a ver a Inuyasha se da cuenta de que la está observando y sus mejillas pasan de un color natural a un tono color tomate y voltea la mirada hacia el fuego, estaba muy nerviosa… ¿Por qué la estaba viendo de esa manera tan rara? Tan triste.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar fue cambiada por una de tensión para todos los miembros de ese lugar, algo pasaba en el ambiente que alertaba todos los instintos de los guerreros, todos se ponen en armas, desde los humanos hasta los lobos, saben que van a hacer atacados pronto…

Una cortina de humo con olor a flores aparece ante ellos, los exterminadores se ponen su máscara.

-¡Todos los perros y los lobos que no desarrollaron una defensa para la pócima que desactiva su olfato pónganse alrededor del fuego!-Grita una guerrera de la tribu mariposa –Ahora están vulnerables-

En la orilla de la circunferencia que se formó en ese instante estaban los lobos de la tribu de Ayame que mantuvieron la tradición de entrenarse para soportar ese fatal aroma a flores, después están los exterminadores seguidos por las mariposas, y prácticamente en el centro los perros y lobos que ya no percibían nada… su sentido del olfato está muerto.

Ayame voltea ver a Kouga y esta resguardado con los demás atrás de ella, es momento para demostrarle lo útil que puede serle, y sobre todo hacerle ver cuando lo ama.

Muchos demonios salen y comienzan a atacar a la circunferencia, una pequeña batalla acaba de comenzar.

**Hola!**

**Otros 19 que pasa! ya por fin publicando, siento que está va un poco rápido la historia de amor entre Sesshomaru y Rin... pero es que es tan bonito escribir sobre ellos y sus sentimientos T.T, jaja, también ya tenemos una idea sobre el futuro de los chicos, y sobre todo nuevas batallas! nuevos personajes! ¿Qué pasará con Sango? si quieren saberlo sigan esta increíble historia, que es para ustedes.**

**Espero que cada capítulo que publique sea de sus expectativas, y por favor escríbanme reviews! no saben la alegría que da cada vez que tengo un nuevo comentario, jajaja de verdad me dan más ánimos de seguir escribiendo ;D.**

**Así que si más me despido, saludos a todos!**


End file.
